<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderbolt by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303600">Thunderbolt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimity may be the star of the sky but Gwen is the thunderbolt of the race track</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she were so inclined, Hecate would take a shot of witches brew every time Dimity mentioned being ThE sTaR oF tHe SkY, she was <em>so</em> bored having to hear about it. Today, however, was a different day. Today was the day that Gwen had woken up from her midmorning slumber to announce that she could easily upstage their P.E. teacher.</p><p>'You may be the Star of the sky but I was the Thunderbolt of the racetrack you little runt. Beat that.'</p><p>They all stared at her.</p><p>'Race…track?' Asked Hecate. Her expression was distasteful at the thought of whatever it was from the non-magical world.</p><p>'Race cars?' Asked Dimity incredulously. Witches could get up to whatever they wanted on their gap years but none of them could see Gwen actually driving a car on a road, let alone on a racetrack.</p><p>'I was the best' Gwen stated smugly.</p><p>'Care to put your money where your mouth is?' Challenged Dimity. 'You, me and a couple of race cars.'</p><p>Gwen sipped her tea.</p><p>'Deal.'</p><p>A whisper ran around the room. Ada was the only one who wasn't surprised. Miss Bat was full of surprises.</p><p>'I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you, dear' she said to Dimity.</p><p>'That's right' said Gwen in passing, mysteriously regaining her hearing. 'I'll race you off the track.'</p><p>Dimity looked mutinous.</p><p>'Right. That's it. Game on.'</p><p>Ada looked worried.</p><p>'I don't know what all of the fuss is about' said Hecate dismissively. 'It's a mechanical construct with one way to operate it.'</p><p>'You've never driven a car, have you Hecate?'</p><p>'I have had no need to. Have you?'</p><p>Ada smiled. Of course she had. Hecate looked surprised.</p><p>'It's quite fun once you get the hang of it.'</p><p>Hecate glared at her. She didn't want non-magical influences spread throughout the school.</p><p>Over the next week, everyone in the staff room had heard that Dimity's friend Imogen had connections and could get them an hour around a racetrack.</p><p>'This is ridiculous' huffed Hecate. 'Aren't you going to do something about it?'</p><p>'No use getting between two fighting bulls' shrugged Ada. She knew Gwen and Dimity would do it anyway so she might as well monitor them.</p><p>'I think it's hysterical' interjected Agatha. 'Can't wait to see this play out.'</p><p><em>You would,</em> thought Hecate. Agatha could sniff out trouble a mile away.</p><p>Saturday dawned clear and fresh. They flew over to the location and asked Imogen to hide their broomsticks. The witches spilled out onto the track to examine the cars.</p><p>'So, who's the lucky lady coming with me to read the map?' Asked Dimity.</p><p>Agatha volunteered. Agatha was a menace on the road. Ada muttered a quick warning but Dimity laughed it off. She and Agatha made for the blue car.</p><p>'So, who will go with Gwen?'</p><p>Silence. Ada uncharacteristically refused to be helpful. Algie had already excused himself to watch from the seats. Hecate tutted.</p><p>'For goodness sakes, I'll go.'</p><p>'Be careful' Ada whispered to her. She had a feeling that Gwen had a trick up her sleeve. She did get awfully competitive at snooker, after all.</p><p>Hecate gave her a withering look.</p><p>'I will be fine, Ada.'</p><p>She rolled her eyes and cautiously slotted herself into the passenger seat of the green car. Gwen giggled and joined her. She flexed her hands, thrilled to be back behind the wheel. Hecate looked at the map. It seemed simple enough.</p><p>Imogen started the race and gleefully ran to join the rest of them in the seats. Around and around the cars raced and nobody knew what was going on in each mechanical contraption.</p><p>Agatha and Dimity were screaming with delight as they raced around the track. It was far too much fun.</p><p>'WE'RE COMING BACK TO DO THIS AGAIN' shouted Agatha, enjoying herself immensely. 'FASTER!' She cackled madly as Dimity sped the car around in a whirlpool.</p><p>'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!'</p><p>Dimity was having too much fun. However, after a few minutes she realised that the green car seemed to be either in front of them or behind them for most of the time. She wasn't sure what was going on there. She revved it up.</p><p>Stranded in the green car, Hecate was having serious reservations.</p><p>'I can barely keep hold of the map' she shouted in alarm over the sound of burning rubber. She hated raising her voice but it was impossible not to.</p><p>'I DON'T NEED A MAP, I'M THE THUNDERBOLT OF THE RACETRACK! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS BEFORE YOU WERE BORN YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPERS.'</p><p>Gwen's maniacal laugh made Hecate grip onto whatever she could and sit very still, heart in mouth, mouth clamped in a thin line. Silent screaming invaded her head as she held onto to dear life.</p><p>'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'</p><p>Oh bats, she was crazy. And laughing wildly, Gwen took them on an adventure that made Hecate wish she had never met the woman.</p><p>Imogen called it, the green car had won with double the speed. When they had eventually stopped, the spectators waited with dread. All seemed to be quiet. Then the door to the blue car opened and Dimity and Agatha tumbled out. Agatha's hair was a fright wig and Dimity looked like she'd been electrocuted. Ada ran to them with refreshments but they just grabbed the water bottles and wasted no breath on conversation. Ada ran to the green car instead.</p><p>'Hecate! Are you alright?'</p><p>Gwen was spritely enough as she hopped out to run to her proud husband but Hecate staggered out like a zombie, Ada catching her and supporting her as she stumbled along to be seated.</p><p>'Drink this.'</p><p>Hecate took a reviving cup of hot chocolate that Ada had magicked up and let it warm her hands for a minute. She looked shell shocked. What. Was. That? The sugar content made her blink but she drank it anyway.</p><p>'Dammit Gwen, you're taking me for a ride next' howled Agatha who felt short changed that she'd backed the wrong driver.</p><p>'I'd be offended but I don't have the energy for that' said Dimity, in shock. 'Bloody hell.'</p><p>Gwen grinned at them.</p><p>'Haha Thunderbolt strikes again! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Dimity Drill.'</p><p>Dimity did her best goldfish impression. Imogen fell over laughing. Ada proposed teatime to soothe everyone's frazzled souls.</p><p>And Dimity never boasted about being ThE sTaR oF tHe SkY ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody was surprised when Algie fondly spent his inheritance on a shiny new run-around for his beloved. Electric purple.</p><p>‘Be careful she doesn’t spend more time and attention on that motor than on you’ said Agatha.</p><p>‘Agatha! Mind your language.’</p><p>‘Sorry. WITH you’ said Agatha, rolling her eyes. Her sister could be so prissy.</p><p>It was Agatha who had named it ‘the Batmobile’ and Gwen happily had it emblazoned on the side. Imogen booked her in for a year’s worth of sessions for the fun of watching this little old lady run rings around everyone else on the circuit. Agatha would join them and enjoy an adrenaline filled morning of hysterically screaming her face off in the car with whiskey chasers to follow. Agatha finally had a use for Saturday mornings. </p><p>Dimity would mutter darkly, to the tune of Hecate’s smirk, at the humiliation of being beaten on speed by a 400 year old. She'd never live it down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>